Πέρμια Εποχή
Περμία Περίοδος Permian Period (Time) Χρονική Περίοδος (Time Period) --- Παρόν, Παρελθόν, Μέλλον --- Μεγάλη Έκρηξη (Big Bang) Κοσμολογική Περίοδος Κοσμολογική Εποχή --- Γεωλογικός Υπεραιώνας (Supereon) Γεωλογικός Αιώνας (Eon) Γεωλογικός Υποαιώνας (Era) Γεωλογική Περίοδος (Period) Γεωλογική Εποχή (Epoch) Γεωλογική Υποεποχή (Age) --- Ιστορική Περίοδος Προϊστορική Περίοδος, Αρχαία Περίοδος Μεσαιωνική Περίοδος, Νεώτερη Περίοδος Σύγχρονη Περίοδος --- Χιλιετία (Millennium) Αιών ( = Εκατονταετία) (Century) Δεκαετία (Decade) Έτος (Year) Εποχή (season) Μήνας (Month) Ημερονύκτιο Ημέρα (Day) - Νύκτα (Night) Ώρα (Hour) Λεπτό (Minute) Δευτερόλεπτο (Second) --- Κοσμολογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Γεωλογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα]] Είναι μία Γεωλογική Περίοδος της Γης. Ανήκει στην Παλαιοζωική Εποχή του Φανεροζωικού Αιώνα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Permian" προέρχεται ετυμολογικά από την ονομασία "Περμία" ( = χώρα των Ουραλίων ορέων, κατοικηθείσα τον Μεσαίωνα από Φιννο-Ούγγρους). Ονομάστηκε Πέρμια το 1840 από τον Roderick Murchison έναν Βρετανό γεωλόγο, εξαιτίας των εκτεταμένων Πέρμιων αποκαλύψεων της περιοχής γύρω από την πόλη Περμ στην Ρωσία. Εισαγωγή Η πέμπτη και τελευταία περίοδος της Παλαιοζωικής γεωλογικής εποχής είναι η Πέρμια. Η Πέρμια είναι μία γεωλογική περίοδος που εκτείνεται περίπου από 299.0 εκατομμύρια έτη έως 248.0 Ma π.Π. (προ παρόντος). Είναι η τελευταία περίοδος της Παλαιοζωικής Εποχής. Όπως συμβαίνει με όλες τις αρχαιότερες γεωλογικές περιόδους, τα στρώματα που καθορίζουν την Πέρμια έχουν αναγνωριστεί, ωστόσο δεν γνωρίζουμε το ακριβές χρονικό σημείο έναρξης. Η Πέρμια ακολουθεί την Λιθανθρακοφόρο, (Πενσυλβάνια στην βόρειο Αμερική) και ακολουθείται από την Τριασική. Στο τέλος της περιόδου παρατηρείται το γεγονός της εξαφάνισης ειδών. Οι Πέρμιες αποκαλύψεις συνίστανται κυρίως από ηπειρωτικά ιζηματογενή πετρώματα και θαλάσσιες αποκαλύψεις αβαθών υδάτων. Υποδιαιρέσεις Official Subdivisions of the Permian System, from most recent to most ancient rock layers are: ;Ύστερη Πέρμια Upper Permian (Late Permian) or Lopingian, Tatarian, or Zechstein ± 0.7 Mya - 251.0 ± 0.4 Mya"Late Permian" GeoWhen Database, International Commission on Stratigraphy (ICS): :*Changhsingian (Changxingian) ± 0.7 Mya - 251.0 ± 0.4 Mya :*Wuchiapingian (Wujiapingian) ± 0.7 Mya - 253.8 ± 0.7 Mya :*Others: :**Waiitian (New Zealand) ± 0.7 Mya - 253.8 ± 0.7 Mya :**Makabewan (New Zealand) - 251.0 ± 0.4 Mya :**Ochoan (North American) ± 0.7 Mya - 251.0 ± 0.4 Mya ;Μέση Πέρμια Middle Permian, or Guadalupian epoch ± 0.7 - 260.4 ± 0.7 Mya"Middle Permian" GeoWhen Database, International Commission on Stratigraphy (ICS): :*Capitanian stage ± 0.7 - 260.4 ± 0.7 Mya :*Wordian stage ± 0.7 - 265.8 ± 0.7 Mya :*Roadian stage ± 0.7 - 268.0 ± 0.7 Mya :*Others: :**Kazanian or Maokovian (European) ± 0.7 - 260.4 ± 0.7 Mya"Kazanian" GeoWhen Database, International Commission on Stratigraphy (ICS) :**Braxtonian stage (New Zealand) ± 0.7 - 260.4 ± 0.7 Mya ;Πρώιμη Πέρμια Lower / Early Permian or Cisuralian epoch ± 0.8 - 270.6 ± 0.7 Mya"Early Permian" GeoWhen Database, International Commission on Stratigraphy (ICS): :*Kungurian (Irenian / Filippovian / Leonard) stage ± 0.7 - 270.6 ± 0.7 Mya :*Artinskian (Baigendzinian / Aktastinian) stage ± 0.7 - 275.6 ± 0.7 Mya :*Sakmarian (Sterlitamakian / Tastubian / Leonard / Wolfcamp) stage ± 0.8 - 284.4 ± 0.7 Mya :*Asselian (Krumaian / Uskalikian / Surenian / Wolfcamp) stage ± 0.8 - 294.6 ± 0.8 Mya :*Others: :**Telfordian (New Zealand) - 278 :**Mangapirian (New Zealand) - 270.6 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χρονική Περίοδος *Γεωλογικός Αιώνας *Γεωλογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα *Παλαιοντολογία *απολίθωμα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Γεωλογικές Περίοδοι Γης Κατηγορία:Πέρμια Εποχή Γης